


It's Late

by eightninetwo



Series: Between You and Me [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: Sometimes even being apart for the shortest time can be a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 04\. our distance and that person

Sunggyu is still in the office when the Skype icon on his desktop starts bouncing and a small pop-up announces that Howon is video-calling him. He grins and sets down the document he’s been holding, and quickly clicks on the answer button.

“Give me two seconds, I’ll get my earphones!”

“Okay,” Howon’s voice comes out all muffled and soft through the speakers of Sunggyu’s desktop computer, and his eyes follow Sunggyu’s actions on the screen until Sunggyu shifts back into position on his chair.

There’s a moment of loud static, then Sunggyu’s shoving the earbuds into his ears and looking at the screen intently.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Howon replies.

Sunggyu smiles.

It’s been almost two weeks since Howon left for Japan for some regional dance championship thing that Sunggyu tries to remember the name of but can’t. He can’t really keep track of everything, especially since work has been piling up because someone in his office just quit. But if there’s one thing Sunggyu knows for sure, it’s that his boyfriend is going to be super amazing and his team is going to win.

The other thing that Sunggyu knows, is that they haven’t been apart for this long ever since they moved in together.

So when someone calls his name, a someone with a very deep and manly voice, the sound gets captured in the mic and it takes three seconds for Howon’s expression to change.

“Who’s that?”

“Our intern.”

“This late?”

“Yeah, I told you Junhyung quit, right? Our new intern’s been staying back late to help me with the more urgent matters Junhyung left behind.”

“Just the two of you?”

“Yeah, he’s really good so he’s been a lot of help.”

“I see.”

Sunggyu knows Howon doesn’t, and he also knows his problems have just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the [even after all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6033159) verse.


End file.
